dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Ganthet (New Earth)
After the destruction of Coast City, the subsequent insanity of Hal Jordan, and the destruction of the Central Power Battery of Oa, the Guardians decided to focus all of their remaining power into Ganthet, effectively making him the last Guardian. Ganthet created a new Green Lantern Ring from Jordan's, which was crushed by the former Green Lantern after murdering Sinestro, and traveled to Earth. He appeared before Kyle Rayner, hastily handing him the ring, muttering, "You shall have to do". Ganthet had first tried to recruit Guy Gardner ,but he turned down the offer. During Rayner's first few months as Green Lantern, Ganthet was less than satisfied with him, and attempted to take back the ring. Rayner eventually earned his respect by facing Parallax without his ring. Ion, and the Restoration of the Corps When Rayner became empowered by the entity, Ion, he was more power than Hal Jordan when he was possessed by Parallax. Realizing that he could not continue as Ion without losing his humanity, Kyle traveled to the recently restored Oa to recharge the Central Power Battery. By doing so, he created a new set of Guardians, this time as small children - male and female - with the intent that Ganthet would look after them, and teach them how to be better Guardians than their predecessors. Rayner later traveled to the edge of the universe where he learned about Parallax. After telling Ganthet what he had found, the Guardian concluded that Parallax altered his memory following his escape, and told him the whole tale of Parallax's origin and imprisonment. Ganthet instructed Kyle to retrieve Hal Jordan's corpse, hoping to resurrect him. Kilowog, under Parallax's influence, tried to kill Rayner, but Ganthet managed to stop him and sever Parallax's control over Kilowog, Guy Gardner, and John Stewart. Once Jordan and the Spectre expelled Parallax from Jordan's soul, the entity of fear bonded to Ganthet, but not before the Guardian sent a beacon of Oan energy to guide Hal Jordan's soul to his body. Resurrected, Hal Jordan led the other four Green Lanterns free Ganthet from Parallax, imprisoning it in the Central Battery on Oa. By this time, all the new Guardians had aged to adulthood, and became just as cold and manipulative as their originals. The only change was that there were now two genders. Ganthet still retained a sense of individuality among the Guardians, believing that they should retain their emotions. Sinestro Corps War During attack of the Sinestro Corps, Ganthet, and a female Guardian named Sayd were banished from the council for feeling emotion. When Parallax was freed again, Ganthet and Sayd contained the entity into four separate lanterns, belonging to Hal, Kyle, John, and Guy respectively. Ganthet's final act as Guardian was creating Kyle a new power ring. He inquired if Kyle was willing to downgrade himself to a normal Green lantern, which Kyle quickly agreed to. The four men then took their lanterns and departed to confront the Sinestro's Corps. Ganthet and Sayd also informed the human lanterns about the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum, and how it was prophesied in the Book of Oa that a Lantern Corps for each color of the spectrum would rise, culminating in the "Blackest Night." Birth of Hope By the time the war with the Yellow Lanterns had come to a close, Ganthet and Sayd had formed their own Lantern Corps on Odym, where they harnessed the blue light of hope to aid the Green Lantern Corps in the impending War of Light. Creating blue power rings and batteries, both Guardians evolved into two new beings, capable of bringing hope to others and each other, and possibly even romantic feelings. After forging the Blue Central Power Battery, Ganthet and Sayd sought out a candidate from Sector 1 who could spread hope. The person they found was Saint Bro'Dee Walker of Pacredo, who accepted the mission. They also discussed their mission with Warth of Sector 2, who Saint Walker had recommended. After three days of discussion, Warth accepted the blue ring. Ganthet also instructed the Blue Lanterns to continue their recruitment and begin a search for the group who had harnessed the Indigo light, planning to build a united front of willpower, hope, and compassion to stand against the Black. Blackest Night When the prophesy of Blackest Night manifested, Ganthet and Sayd embarked on a mission to unite the heads of the seven Lantern Corps to created the white light needed to destroy the Black Lantern Central Battery. In the overwhelming odds on Earth, the individual representatives of each emotion were not enough to holdback the Black Lantern forces. Ganthet took Hal's ring and displayed how it could be duplicated in a crisis to temporarily deputise others. Ganthet inducted himself into the Green Lantern Corps to join the fight, as well replicating the other six other Lantern rings to seek out new sentient beings for their respective Corps for 24 hours. Return to the Green Lantern Corps In order to stop a mysterious threat, Ganthet teamed up Guy Gardner and Atrocitus. Ganthet's plan involved him to remain with the Green Lantern Corps, not as a Guardian, but rather a Green Lantern. While his brethren question his actions, they granted his request and made Ganthet the first Green Lantern of Sector 0, forging his own ring and battery. War of the Green Lanterns New 52 To compensate for the Guardian deaths, the other Guardians captured and brainwashed Ganthet in order to strip him of his emotions so that he could become one of them again. The procedure, combined with Ganthet's experiences as a Green Lantern, rooted out the flaws in their group and believed that the time has come to replace the Green Lanterns with the Third Army. Sayd implied that Ganthet could be restored to his former self, but did not elaborated as to how. When Sayd was brutally killed by the Third Army, Ganthet appeared to express sadness at her loss, but dismissed it as nothing. | Powers = * : The Guardians are living reservoirs of cosmic energy. Ganthet has the ability to manipulate the emotional spectrum of energy that is willpower. The Guardians formerly called this power the "Glow". Ganthet generates this ability naturally and it is capable of all of the same effects as a Green Lantern power ring. This includes the ability to absorb and project great expenditures of energy as well as the power to create hard-light energy constructs. Ganthet can also manipulate the emotional spectrum of energy that is hope. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** | Abilities = * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Green Lantern Power Battery | Transportation = | Weapons = * Green Lantern Ring ** *** ** ** *'Blue Lantern Ring' | Notes = | Trivia = * Although he has been portrayed similar to other Guardians, Ganthet is often distinguished by tying his hair into a long ponytail; the other male Guardians have shorter, unkempt hair. | Wikipedia = Ganthet | Links = }} Category:Quintessence Members Category:Parallax Hosts Category:Guardians of the Universe Category:Empowered by Equipment